Akatsuki Prison
by Won-ton Wolf
Summary: My name is Kamiso kurokaze. I am an police officer and now working in the akatsuki maximum security prison. well it was nothing like i exspected...  deixOC sasoxOC Waring: hidan's mouth and mean humor might be rated M in later chapters
1. my name is kamiso korukaze

**the akatsuki belong to the creator of naruto**

**Kamiso belongs to ME!**

**mistsuki belong so my best friend**

**also i i did own naruto none of the akatsuki would die and they would rule da world!1!111\**

**may i say i am farly proud of this ok **

**prologe**

**My name is Kamiso**

**

* * *

****Akatsuki maximum security prison**

**My name is Kamiso kurokaze. **

**It's not my original name but now it's my name.**

**My original name?**

**Katharina Stalzer.**

**The hated daughter of the family of murders.**

**I hated my family so much. **

**my appearance is identical to my mothers.**

**black hair, rainbow colored bangs, pink eyes, pale.**

**But I was so different from my father, mother, and older brother. **

**How?**

**I was nice.**

**I did not want people to die.**

**I felt that murder was wrong.**

**So i was hated and throw away.**

**Simple as that.**

**But today I start at the akatsuki maximum security prison. To guard their most difficult block, one that hold the name of the place them self's. **

**The akatsuki.**

**All tried to a life sentence some with no possibility of freedom. **

**Ever.**

**All heartless and cruel.**

**Or that what i think.**

**Mabye they all will be broken from attempts at freedom.**

**That would make my job alot easier.**

* * *

I looked into the mirror at my new apartment. It was on the prison grounds. I saw myself.

In my uniform which was a black color with my belt and gun along with my pin with was gold at read ' akatsuki officer' with the coat of arm underneath it.

I smiled and looked back into the mirror.

4 years of training and 2 years on the street and here I am. I grabbed my backpack and walked out. my hair was up in a bun and my almost neon color bangs were hiding my pink eyes.

I was supposed to meet with the person now in charge he was named Itachi Uchiha.

He was being moved the the hawk section (a/n: team hawk) with his brother.

click.

click.

clank.

clink.

click.

I walked down the white and metal hallways stopping at the front desk. I saw a woman with long purple hair with parts in poof pink tails and purple eyes around 20 years old.

She looked up at me.

"oh hi I'm Mistuki!" she said cheerfully

looking down at the papers

"you must be Kamiso Korukaze!"

she got up looking me in the eyes, she had 2 pairs of rings like a ripple pattern in her eyes.

" mind if i call you Rainbow?" she asked looking at my long bangs

"no, not at all" lie.

"OK rainbow come with me we'll go meet itachi and the prisoners" she skipped away i looked the the back of her head confused.

' there has got to be something wrong with that chick' I thought to my self.

I followed her the she had stopped at a big metal door waiting form me as i caught up

" here it is!"

I saw the top of the door had an A and a red and white cloud she open the door walking down the white brick hallway.

Then I saw a man with black hair and red eyes. Mitsuki skipped up to him

" hey weasel! this is Rainbow she the new guard!" Mistuki smiled

"hn." was his response.

I looked at him through my bangs my eyes changing to a maroon color. He looked away my eyes returning to normal

"may i warn you do not trust any of them also check to see if the blonde and the redhead are in their cells hourly" he said very serious.

"Thanks.." i said in return.

I walked down noticing that mistsuki would not go farther.

Then i came i a large curicle shaped room picking up the walkytalky from the table there were 9 cells all with lights off.

I was about to make a rookie mistake. I walked over ot the cell labeled '123977/ 29'. So that ment the id number of the person was 123977 and the cell number was 29. I was about to put my hand on the bars but quickly stopped my self remembering that the group would be a breakfast now.

I walked over to the desk table thingy and sat down in the chair pulling of my backpack and resting my head on my arms.I was so tired. But i had to stay awake. then i heard the side door open and a group of people wearing orange jumpsuits walked in...

* * *

**the prologe is done! huza!**

**i have no commnets really.. well**

**PLZ subscribe and reveiw**


	2. let's meet the crew

Then i heard the side door open and a group of people wearing orange jumpsuits walked in, all looking at me and i sat more

'do not mess with me ' like so i had my feet on the table and arms crossed. There was a blonde, redhead,sliverhead , blue, orange and a darker blue female but the rest were male.

I rolled my eyes ' such a joy' i thought to my self i looked at the confused group the cell doors opened and the door by the walkway closed...the group just sat on the floor slient .

I shook my head then a guy with spiky blonde hair and whisker like scars on his cheeks with bright blue eyes walk over he was also wearing the same uniform

" hello i'm naruto believe it!" he smiled

"Kamiso" i said

he walked over to mee pulling up an exrta chair "i bring the block to meals and outdoor.." he said the the man with sliver hair that looked slicked back looked at me

"who the F*ck are you?"

i glared at him my eyes changing to a deep maroon color.

" Kamiso Rose Kurokaze" my eyes were gloring through my rainbow hair making it clearly visible that i did not want to be talked to by any of them. the sliverhead man turned away. the group erupted in a chatter. naruto got up and waved goodbye. I returned the gesture. then he quickly was back in.

" oh and by the was they have to bee in their cells by 6:00 and light out by 10:00" he said i nodded my head with i silent thanks and he closed the metal door with a clank. I looked into the crowd and saw some people staring a me. I got up about to give a rule list. the all turned to me as the metal scratch the floor. I walked up hand crossed at the criminals rose to their feet most just an inch or two taller than me.

" As know might know i am kamiso, sense you seem to be confused about why i am here is because your old guard was transfered. I have loads of knowledge of your kind because before this i was a officer in the back towns of the village of rain. Along with a black belt and a gun so no funny stuff. do not comment on my hair or why I seem to be the only female guard. I am not. Also do not talk to me unless i allow it. On Friday's i will have 2 attack wolfs with me so be on your best behavior. lastly, do not even think about flirting with me. many have tried. all have failed. If you abate by the rule you will not suffer. and if you have a chance for freedom. i will put you under for good behavior but that is it. many you have a good time" they all almost looked scared most were tiring to hide it wth a smirk but failing horribly. i sighed looking to the clock 12:00.

I sat back down and the crowd started to socialize.

6 long boring hours later

The crowd walked into their cells at the strike of 6:00 i had learned all of their names and why they were here.

Pein and Konan : accomplices to a mass murder

Sasori: murdering and create human puppets, seems to have a fetish for mitsuki

Deidara: bombing in a large apartment building killing 3 injuring 20 he can be set free is on 2 years of good behavior

hidan: murder he did nto tell me how or why

kakuzu: he's only told me his name

kisame: murder

zetsu: cannibal...

I now was almost afraid of the group..

ALMOST.

I rested my head on my hands a waited for the night guard...


	3. Woof

I now was almost afraid of the group..

ALMOST.

I rested my head on my hands a waited for the night guard...

2 hours later he finally arrived he had light purple eyes and long black hair brought into a high ponytail (no neji)

" ello" he said with a british accent I rasied an eyebrow " Miko Clent" he said again i nodded. then handing him the walkytalky and rubbing my temples he waved goodbye as a left..

i looked over to my kitchen's clock 11:00 pm. Muki one of my wolf walked into the room putting his large head on my lap. he looked up at me with big brown eyes. i smiled tomorrow is were the real fun begins.

I got a call for naruto saying that he caught a cold and was staying home so now i start work at 4:00. also, it's Friday tomorrow so muki and hanzo are going to work with me.

I got up walking up stairs as muki ran into the living room.

I open my bedroom door and pulled of my uniform placing my gun in the last draw on my dresser and grabbing a my silk nightgown pulling it on.

Then the hoping into the bed covering my self with the multiple blankets. falling into a deep sleep (A/N: she's still tired from that morning)

in the morning

i woke up to my 3:00 alarm farily startled from the song teenage dreams playing on the radio

'note too self lower sound on alarm clock' i got up rubbing my eyes. then slipping on a pair of flip flops and trotting down the stairs.

Even though I had 1 hour I just got some coffee and some toast then muki walked he was a snow white color in along with the larger black wolf who i named Hanzo. quickly I got ready and dressed cliping leather leashes to Hanzo and Muki's collars and trotting out

i looked up at the building i looked like it was from a horror movie.. i can't believe i just realized that. I walked into the building.

Click.

Click.

Clank.

Click.

the metal door pulled open as I walked down the white hallways. I saw at the end mitsuki was fast asleep. i blink noticing the plies of writen on paper work around her.

i shook my head and turn.

Hazno and muki's paws making scratching noises from their sharp claws.i walked into the dark cell room hearing soft snoring for a couple of the cells. I looked down to hanzo who was VERY curious to find out what the sound was. I clipped he leash off and he ran to the loudest snore and barked wildly.

" RAWFFF RAWWF HOWLLLLLL! RUFFF!"

Eveyone screamed and woke up. The wolf pacing around looking into the now lit cells. All of them freaking out from the noise most of them petrifide for the 100 pounds wolf's deep bark.

(a/n: i need some comic relief)

To Breakfast

Everyone was sitting around in the courtyard eating all i really saw was orange orange and more orange... i took a seat at the table and closed my eyes enjoying the peace.

after about 2 minutes I cracked one of my eyes open seeing Miko chatting with mitsuki.. something seem wrong with him. he was very jumpy and nervous. I turned away relaxing back into my seat.


End file.
